A Change in Destiny
by Rose Angel
Summary: Ramirez and Fina switch places. On hold pending complete and utter rewrite once I beat SoA:Legends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters are the places within  
  
this story. don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
*Spoilers inside story*  
  
Summary: Ramirez and Fina switch roles, Ramirez is 18, Fina is 17 in  
  
this story.  
  
---------------  
  
Below the silver moon, far above the clouds and the world of Arcadia  
  
floated the great silver shrine. A white building made of an ancient  
  
metal. Within the center of the shrine, surrounded by ramps that  
  
wound all about it, is the room of the Elders, where those who help  
  
power resided.  
  
Two young silvittes stand in the middle, above them, in their  
  
glass-like rooms are the elders.  
  
The Elder Prime spoke to the two silvittes, "Which of you will take  
  
this task? Who will go to the surface of Arcadia and return to us  
  
the moon crystals?"  
  
The girl silvitte worried her lip, her wheat colored hair shadowing  
  
her green eyes. The boy silvittes was lost in thought, an offer to  
  
fulfill his dreams was being given to him, but did he truly want to  
  
leave the known silver shrine for the unknown Arcadia? He ran a  
  
slender hand through his tousled silver hair, his green eyes clouded  
  
with worries.  
  
The girl stepped forward.  
  
The fifteen year old girl stated, "I will go, Elders, this is what i  
  
wish."  
  
The Elders looked at the soft spoken girl, he asked the girl "Are  
  
you sure, Fina? Is this what you wish?"  
  
Fina replied to him, "Yes this is what I want. I hope that when I  
  
return I can take back stories and maps to help Ramirez when he  
  
wants to go to Arcadia."  
  
The Elder looked upon the gentle girl, and said, "Very well,  
  
remember child, you cannot trust any that dwell bellow the clouds,  
  
for they are greedy liars, who will try to hurt you, tread carefully  
  
child."  
  
Fina smiled and said that she would.  
  
The Elders shared a glance and stated "Very well, go and prepare  
  
yourself."  
  
The two left the room  
  
^^^  
  
The day Fina was to leave Ramirez stood beside her ship, to say good  
  
bye.  
  
Ramirez worriedly asked, "Are you sure Fina? I can go if you don't  
  
want to."  
  
Fina hugged Ramirez tightly. She smiled, soothingly she replied,  
  
"I'm sure,one day you will leave here to fulfill your dreams, I want  
  
to make sure you have as much knowledge as possible, you're like a  
  
big brother to me, always taking care of me. now I want to make sure  
  
you are taken care of."  
  
Ramirez smiled sadly and kissed her cheek, saying, "Come back  
  
safely, little sister."  
  
Fina started her ship and waved goodbye to Ramirez as she flew away.  
  
He stood watching until the sparks died away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again Ramirez found himself in the chambers, filled with worry.  
  
He had stood in this chamber many times over the past three years,  
  
to hear the reports Fina sent, now he stood here for a diffrent  
  
reason.  
  
Elder Prime spoke, "We have lost all cotact with Fina, we fear that  
  
she failed, some one must be sent to keep the moon crystal out of  
  
Arcadian hands, you are the last, you must go, find the crystals and  
  
find out what happened to Fina."  
  
Ramirez himself go slightly numb with fear, was Fina dead? He felt  
  
shivers run up and down his spine, he told the elders in a calm  
  
voice, though inside he felt turmoil, "Very well, I will leave right  
  
away."  
  
Elder Prime gazed at the young man and warned him, "Remember our  
  
warnings, the Arcadian's are not to be trusted."  
  
Ramirez replied to the elder, "I will remember."  
  
The Elder said, "I pray to the silver moon that you will succeed,  
  
goodbye."  
  
Ramirez sadly replied, "Goodbye elders."  
  
Ramirez walked to his room, there was nothing there he needed, his  
  
silver creature had long chosen to be a strong sword. His ship was  
  
ready and no-one to say good bye to. All he needed was sleep and  
  
then he would leave.  
  
He hoped that he would have better luck than Fina, that he would be  
  
able to find her.  
  
that night he had vague nightmares that faded once he woke but  
  
filled him with a depthless, focusless fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters are the places within  
  
this story. don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
I'm a bit new to fight scenes, so it might be a bit stilted.  
  
Thank you, everyone who reviewed.  
  
~~~~~~ br Shining brightly in the cloudy, night sky, gently hung a blue tinted moon. A silvery object darted across the orb disturbing the black clouds that drifted over it, leaving specks of glittery light in its wake. br A great iron warship pursued the small, delcate ship. A boy stands behind the wheel, unaware of its hunter. br Within the bridge of the warship stands a fancily dressed blond man, his hair carfully styled, his blue eyes filled with arrogance and overconfidence, He is Admiral Alfonso, a spoiled an selfish man. Beside the blond man is a gray armored soldier, it is unknown what he looks like, as he is covered head to toe. They stand upon a platform, in front of which sit two blue armored soldier, the helms were lifted up, revealing brown hair and preoccupied expressions. br Alfonso laughs, his voice thin and high, he speaks haughtly to the officer at his side, "We've finally found him..." br The Officer beside him replies with confidance, "Admiral Alfonso, his ship is in range of our canons." br Alfonso Smirks, sensing eminant victory, sure of is strength and power, he gives his orders, "Excellent, prepare to fire concussion shells on my command but avoid hitting his ship directly. We need him alive so we can "question" him." br He flings his left hand into the are, a dramatic motion that only his Vice Captian sees, he shouts the order to fire. br Blasts of fire and black smoke expells from the cannons that cover the Warship, bombarding the small, seemingly fragile ship that flies gracefully throught the air. A shell explodes beside the ship, rocking it violently, causing the boy to hit his head. Dark gray smoke flows from the damaged ship. br The warship pulls up beside the small oddly shaped and desighned and strangley decorated ship. ~~~~ br Alfonso and the Vice Captain watch as they overpower the ship. The Vice Captian reports, "Your Excellency, the boy has been knocked unconsious, but he's unharmed. He's been taken aboard our ship." br Alfonso flips his hair back, chucling, he contemplates, lost within his visions of glory, "The Empress will be very pleased with me. I'm sure to be rewarded... rather handsomly, I might add." br The bridge rocks as a low muted roar sounded several times through out the ship. Alfonso graps onto the metal bar that rings the platform, he is greatly shocked. "What? Where did that come from? It sounded like an explosion. Status report, now!" He demands from his officers, the Observation Officer gives him the report, "Th... the lower hull has been hit! Someone is attacking us!" br Alfonso looks bemused and suprised at this statement, he exclaims, "Attacking us?! Who would dare attack a vessel of the imperial armada?" br The 1st Obs Offc reports that, "There is a small ship hiding in the clouds off the port side!" The 2st Obs Offc reports that, "Th... that flag... Air pirates!!!" Everyone has a shocked expression. ~~~ br A flag waves in the wind, it is a white flag with a blue smiling skull, wearing an eye patch with wings on either side and two swords framing it. The ship that belongs to the flag is wooden with white sails that are swelled with air, each sail also has the standerd on the flag emblazened upon it. br In the crows nest stands a figure hidden by shadows, he seems to be waiting for something. br the two ships fly side by side, pirates throw grapling lines to th other ship, and lower a plank to bridge the gap. br The figure jumped from the crows nest, he grabs onto a line and uses it to guide him onto the other ship. br The figure is a boy, around sixteen or so years old, with reddish brown hair and golden eyes, a rather plain boy, he has a single scar, under his eye that calls attentian to his face. br ~~~~~~~ 


End file.
